List of quotes in Gex: Enter the Gecko
This is a list of quotes and one-liners that Gex says in Gex: Enter the Gecko. All are relevant to certain situations. A majority of them were from the first Gex game. Tail Attacking US *"Get your stinking paws off me you damn dirty ape!" *"It's tail time!" *"That's for 12 years of Full House!" *"All right! It's tail time!" *"Time to go postal!" (sounding like a robot) *"Say hello to the floor!" UK When a fly buzzes around Gex US *"You mean I'm not 99.9% clean?" *"Are you after that old sandwich in my pocket?" *"Hello there, my secret friend!" *"I aint gonna make!" *"I got a mate!" *"You are a secret friend!" UK When Gex collects the collectibles US *"3 more I have the whole set!" *"Oh gimme, gimme, gimme!" *"If this were a video game, I'd be on my way to prison!" *"For me! You shouldn't have!" UK Grabbing a ledge with Tongue US *"Licking my way to the top!" *"A little tongue now, a lot of tail later." UK Taking Damage US *"NOW CUT THAT OUT!" *"You never knocked me down!" *"Easy..." (angrily) *"Cut step gecko!" *"THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!" *"Um that's not in the script..." *"Must........Regain.......Balance." UK *"Someone yell 'Cut'!" *"Stunt gecko!" *"Where's the stunt gecko?" Falling into a Pit US *"Prepare to abandon ship." UK When Gex is on water US *"SHARK!!!!" *"SHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRKKKKKKK!!!" *"Piranhas? Huddle! Huddle! Huddle! Huddle! Huddle!" UK Scream TV US *"The imperial fleet wouldn't follow us in to a floating furniture field." (encountering floating furniture) *"The odds of navigating a floating furniture field are 3327 to 1." (encountering floating furniture) *"Pat, I'll take the floating chair for $200, and the rest on account?" (encountering floating furniture) *"Well we met our panel (chuckles) walls, panels heh." (encountering wall monsters) *"You move the headstones but you didn't move the bodies!" *"Go stab someone your own size!" (encountering demented dolls) *"I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" *"Ugly is, as Ugly does." *"No! No! No! I wanted the pit here and the pendulum there!" *"Reminds me of Halloween at Rip Taylors!" *"Uh, hi I'm here for the real-world interview?" *"It beats the matterhorn, what are you going to do?" UK Toon TV US *"Oh no, I'm too young to have a second childhood!" *"The government told me that these experiments were over!" *"YOU'RE DESPICABLE! (in a Daffy Duck like voice while commenting on the Daffy Duck costume) *"Note to self: Don't drink tap water at Jerry Garcia's." *"Note to self: Don't step on any brown mushy rocks!" *"This is really about your father isn't it?" *"Damn IRS!" *"Will Cheech and or Chong, report to the front desk!" *"Hey! I feel like I'm trap in Boy Georgia's pants!" *"Look, I just wanted a gift shop in the bathroom." *"My inner child is coming out and it hurts!" *"And remember kids, never buy a marvolay from a guy with a top hat." *"This is like a loohow at Mel Blanc's house!" *"We're on the road tonight!" (singing) *"Have fun storming the castle!" (when castle is encountered) *"Piranhas? What piranhas?" UK Circuit Central US *"Shut that all the garbage mashes on the detention level!" *"Hmmm.... www.dork.com!" *"What is this? Outakes from Deep Space 9!?" *"How did I get in Bill Gates head? *"All this technology still can't explain why David Hasslehoff is so popular." *"I love that guy...He's not housebroken." UK The Pre-History Channel US *"Welcome to Jurassic Park, keep your eyes peeled for sleepstacks and bad special effects." *"In the land before time, when Saturday Night Live was funny." *"WILMA!!!!" *"I can take places, I can burn to death, for $100 Alex." UK Kung-Fu Theater US *''"My name is Kane, I seek water."'' *''"Come on Jake it's Chinatown."'' *''"Yes I'm here to pick up my laundry."'' *''"Why yes I'm here to pick up my laundry."'' *''"You don't match the carpet and you have to go."'' *''"Ancient Chinease Secret huh?"'' *''"Now listen to me grasshopper."'' *''"I'm having nam flashbacks and I wasn't even there!"'' *''"Is this the year of the gecko?"'' *''"I'm looking for a man called Scalamanga."'' UK *''"Waiter, just box up the evil and I'll take it home."'' The Rocket Channel US *"To boldly go...I'm scared!" *"Captain, there are a bizarre alien race that find Adam Sandler funny." UK Rezopolis US *''"500 channels and still nothing on."'' *''"At least I'm not at the DMV."'' *''"Terminator? Phone call for a Mr. Terminator."'' *''"Welcome to the only thing more evil than IRS Headquarters."'' *''"So this is where they decided to change Coke."'' UK *''"Welcome to the only thing more evil than the Inland Revenue Headquarters."''